1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a lens system with a high resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
Short overall length is demanded of lens modules for image acquisition, when the lens modules are mounted in relatively thin equipment, such as simple digital cameras, webcams for personal computers, and portable imaging systems in general. In order to satisfy this demand for a compact lens system, many lens systems have a reduced number of lenses to shorten the overall length, but this will decrease the resolution. Increasing the number of lenses can increase resolution, but will also increase the overall length of the lens systems.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens system to overcome the above-described problem.